Magic
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Christopher Robin he once thought that life was just fine. But when a heated argument comes and life gets complicated and he would think that life would be terrible. But when he Pooh and Tigger learn of an offer to a new home they then realize that life will get a little bit better.
1. Chapter 1

Life In The Hundred Acre Woods

For Christopher Robin, he always knew being in the Hundred Acre Woods was the place where he truly belonged.

After all he had friends that would matter to him and that was good for him.

So in a way life back then was good to him.

But of course in the real world he really doesn't have any friends because most of the time he would get picked on for being friends with stuffed animals.

As for him well he doesn't mind that at all because he's fine with that actually.

Now they would go on many adventures during his time and each time would be quite special indeed.

Of course they would some moments here and there but other than that life has been just fine for them.

Now you would think life would be just for them but however one single argument would change everything and not in a good way.


	2. Chapter 2

The Argument

It all began when while the others wanted to celebrate Easter Rabbit would prefer to do Spring Cleaning.

Now Rabbit would never celebrate Easter at all because Spring Cleaning to him is more important than a holiday.

So the next thing you knew a huge argument began and not even Christopher Robin was able to interfere at all.

The next thing you knew Rabbit left and never came back from that point forward.

Now you would think it would get better now that Rabbit left right?

Well not in Christopher's case because life was about to get a whole lot worse.


	3. Chapter 3

The Others Leave

The next day the others leave because they just felt like the argument was too much for them.

So with one last goodbye they left and sadly never came back.

Now Christopher Robin knew this was hard enough but since Pooh and Tigger stayed with him then it wouldn't be so bad.

But he was so wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Life Gets Complicated

Back at home however his mom left without a goodbye and the next thing you knew he Pooh and Tigger were completely alone.

Now it was tough for them because they literally had no one else left in this world.

In fact they even didn't know what to do now that their other friends are gone because they've been on so many adventures together.

So the fact that they're gone meant that nothing would ever be the same at all.

But however all that would change when all of a sudden fate would change everything for them.

And let's just say it would be quite interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding A Lamp

It all began when one day in the Hundred Acre Woods Pooh was enjoying his honey when all of a sudden he found a lamp.

Now he has never seen a lamp like the one that he just saw because this was very unusual.

So not knowing what else to do he then decides to go let Christopher Robin and Tigger see it.

When they did see it they both didn't even know what it could do.

So they really didn't know what to do with it at all.

But then Christopher Robin had an idea: if he rubbed it something would happen.

Now sure it may have seemed crazy to most but for them it was the only choice because maybe it could be the answer they've been waiting for.

He then rubbed on it and at first nothing happened.

But when he kept rubbing on it something amazing happened and it would change their lives forever and in a good way.

Let's just say it would be quite interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Genie

Just then it started to show blue dust and the next thing you knew Genie was finally out of the bottle.

He then said "boy, being in a bottle for so long can be such a pain to be in."

Now Christopher Robin Pooh and Tigger seriously thought this was a dream but really it wasn't.

Genie then saw who rubbed his lamp and then said "oh so your the one who letted me free, well thank you because I was hoping someone would let me out of my lamp."

"Man I must've been through a nightmare because this is really not possible." he then said

"Actually my dear boy this is really happening and no this is not a dream I came here because I have an offer for you and the other 2." he then said to him

And so what he would offer them would change everything for them forever.


	7. Chapter 7

The Offer

"I come from Disney Town and recently it's come to our attention that you guys got into a heated argument with Rabbit and ever since then the others left and your mom left. So that's where we come in." he then said

"Oh and what's your offer?" he then asked

"Well I was wondering how would you like to live in Disney Town or stay here without anything to do at all." he then replied

"Actually we've been thinking about leaving here but we just haven't gotten to it for so long so yeah we'll do it just because your right Genie there's literally nothing to do here anyway." he then replied

"Oh good I was hoping you would say that." he then said

And so the next thing you knew they started to pack up their stuff and once they were ready they then left for Disney Town and sure it may have been the only choice to leave the Hundred Acre Woods.

But they will soon learn it was the right thing they did.


	8. Chapter 8

Going To Disney Town

They then began their journey to their new home in Disney Town.

Of course it wouldn't be so easy for them but they kept on going despite the challenges they faced along the way.

Also along the way the bond between Christopher Robin Pooh and Tigger got better for the first time since the argument.

So good that he wouldn't have anyone else in the world besides the two of them.

Now when they finally made it it was clear that since this was their new home, they were going to make sure it will be the only place that matters to them.


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome To Disney Town

When they finally made it to their destination they then knew this wasn't an ordinary town.

The town was basically like a town but this place had many Disney characters as their residents and man there were a lot of them.

So it was clear to them that this was the place to be after all.

Now that they figured out about the place the next thing they did was get used to their new home and they would do that without any problems.

So with their new home all set they then knew life was about to get better for them.


	10. Chapter 10

What Life Has Been Like Since Then

Ever since Christopher Robin Pooh and Tigger came to Disney Town they've been doing everything together.

And that's good because at least he knows that they care about him.

Now as for adventures well they are now about to go on new adventures together and they would always have fun during those adventures.

But that's another story for another time.

Sure they had to leave the Hundred Acre Woods but for the 3 of them it was the right choice for them and a choice they soon won't regret.

THE END.


End file.
